1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Net shopping method for shopping on the Internet using a portable terminal, a system therefor, and an automatic payment transfer device, and more particularly to a Net shopping method, system therefor, and an automatic payment transfer device for realizing safe and simple Net shopping.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of portable terminals in recent years has been outstanding; because these can be connected to the Internet and exchange a wide variety of information, portable terminals are becoming widely disseminated as terminals for personal use. In addition, the Internet has developed from simple means for acquiring information into means for conducting transactions with a broad range of uses, such as shopping.
In this type of Net shopping using a portable terminal, payments for shopping are absolutely necessary. The following types of method are used for this purpose.
(1) Net payments wherein the portable terminal and shopping site exchange cash access information such as a credit card numbers and account numbers through the Internet during Net shopping.
(2) Shopping takes place on the Internet with the portable terminal, but the payment is made in cash at the nearest convenience store, for example, or is collected on delivery.
(3) Shopping takes place on the Internet with the portable terminal, but the payment is made by a bank account transfer.
However, the method in (1) has some problems in that the cash access information may be stolen and misused by a third party because the cash access information is exchanged through an open network. Security is being developed for this purpose, but it is difficult to prevent wiretapping and analysis operations.
Also, the methods in (2) and (3) have no risk of cash access information being stolen or fraudulently used on the Net because the payment is made separately from the Net, although the shopping takes place easily through the Internet. However, these methods have the problem that the settlement actions are troublesome for the user and become an obstacle to the ease of Internet shopping because the cash settlement is not linked to data on the Internet. For example, with cash on delivery, the user must prepare the cash in advance and be present to receive the shipment at home or the like. Also, in the case of a payment transfer, the transfer destination must be entered on the Net and the user must write the transfer destination of the Net on the transfer request sheet and make a transfer request based on this information.